The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is a Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Productions in 1997. In 2003, the film was re-released in the United States under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" on DVD released by HIT Entertainment. This is the only Wiggles video and movie to feature actors and actresses. The soundtrack was released on October 20, 1997. Synopsis In The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a amateur magician Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Prologue The Wiggles talk about "The Wiggles Movie." Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 4 Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse wher they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs #Hey There Wally (Intro Song) #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) #The Chase #Quack Quack #Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Wally's Dream Music #Magic Club Music #Let's Have a Party #Wiggly Medley Cast *Greg Page - Greg Wiggle *Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle *Murray Cook - Murray Wiggle *Jeff Fatt - Jeff Wiggle *Tony Harvey as Wally the Great *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog *Paul Field as Wags the Dog (Circus Scene) *Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle 'Voice Talents' *Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's voice & Baby Dorothy's voice *Mic Conway as Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt as Henry's Voice *Paul Paddick as Iggy, Ziggy & Frank *Paul Field as Jacques the Shark, Wigglehouse Door and Waldo the Magnificent 'Mrs Bingle's Students' *Clare Field *Amy Dunbar *Emma Ryan *Bradley Benson *Jessica Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Catlin Mollica *Sian Ryan *Shanna Curry *Anthony Silvestrini *Cassandra Halloran *Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses 'Magic Club' *Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President *Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable *Carolyn Ferrie - Magic Club Clerk *Greg Page - Magic Club Judge (in top hat, false beard and sunglasses) *Anthony Field - Magic Club Judge (in green shirt, false moustache and glasses) 'Wiggles World People' *Paul Paddick as Life-Saver, Rose Robber *Mic Conway as Postman *Luigi De Luca as Luigi the Gelati Vendor *Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples (Policewoman) *Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina *Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer *Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) 'Waggetes' *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy 'Pirates' *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Donna Halloran *Reem Hanwell *Craig Henderson *Rhiannah Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Alissa Russo *Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate 'Young Wiggles' *Daniel Lack - Young Murray Wiggle *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Wiggle *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony Wiggle *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg Wiggle 'Dancing Magicians' *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke 'Puppeters' *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Locations *The Magic Club *Mrs. Bingle's School *Dorothy's Garden *Henry's Place *Wags World *Wiggle Town *Brrrrrr Street *The S.S Feathersword *Wigglehouse *Circus Tent Principal Production Team The main Production Crew people responsible for the Film as seen on the Poster and at the start of the Film. * Music by: The Wiggles and John Field * Production Designers: Andrew Horne and Deborah Szapiro * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Film Editor: Marc Van Buuren * Director of Photography: Scott Preston A.C.S * Line Producer: Ann Folland * Written by: Greg Truman * Produced by: Hilton Fatt * Directed by: Dean Covell Production and Theatrical Release The film was produced and filmed in early-mid 1997, and was first shown in theaters on 18 December the same year. Profit The budget for the movie was estimated as AU. $31 million. Australian cinemas were concerned about the profit, as they did not charge people three and under, and that was half the audience! The movie still made a profit on video. Transcript Link Video Release *''main article: The Wiggles Movie (video release)'' The Wiggles Movie was first released on VHS in Australia on June 20, 1998 With a re-release in 2000. The movie was then released on DVD for Australia on November 12, 2003. Soundtrack * main article: The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp, Nya Nya Nya, Ballerina, Ballerina, Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist), Let's Have a Party and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" Gallery Prologue File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue2.png|Greg introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue3.png|Murray introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue4.png|Jeff introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue5.png|Anthony introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue6.png|''"We're about to watch The Wiggles Movie."'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue7.png|Greg talking about Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue8.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue9.png|Greg and Murray waking Jeff up File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue10.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue11.png|Greg talking about Murray File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue12.png|Murray playing air Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue13.png|Greg talking about Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue14.png|Anthony eating Grapes File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue15.png|''"You might also see our friends"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue16.jpg|''"Dorothy the Dinosaur,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue17.jpg|''"Wags the Dog,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue18.jpg|''"Henry the Octopus,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue19.jpg|''"and Captain Feathersword, the Friendly pirate."'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue20.png|Murray talking about Wally the Great File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue21.png|Jeff talking about the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue22.jpg|Greg and Murray air driving the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue23.png|''"So why don't we all go off to the movies!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue24.png|Jeff holding slate File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue25.jpg|Jeff clicking slate File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue26.jpg|Anthony hurting his hand from Jeff's slate File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue27.jpg|''"OW!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue28.png|Jeff feeling embarrassed File:20thCenturyFox.png|20th Century Fox File:TheWigglesMovieCGIOpeningScene1.jpg|Yellow hill File:TheWigglesMovieCGIOpeningScene2.png|Train chugging on yellow hill File:TheWigglesMovieCGIOpeningScene3.jpg|Alphabet letters jumping TheWigglesMovieLogo.png|CGI Title card File:TheWigglesMovieTransition1.png|Camera closing transition Wally and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovieTransition2.png|Camera opening transition File:TheWigglesMovie1.png|A portrait of Waldo the Magnificent File:TheWigglesMovie2.png|Hankies File:TheWigglesMovie3.png|Cecil feeling hankies on his head File:TheWigglesMovie4.png|Scene 1: Start File:TheWigglesMovie5.png|Wally File:TheWigglesMovie6.png|''"Look, Give me a chance. I-I can prove myself."'' File:TheWigglesMovie7.png|Wally doing a three-ring act File:TheWigglesMovie8.png|''"Ta-da!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie9.png|Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie10.png|''"I-I can do this."'' File:TheWigglesMovie11.png|''"I can do it!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie12.png|''"I CAN DO IT!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie13.png|Wally hitting the bookshelf File:TheWigglesMovie14.png|Wally falling down while thud bookshelf File:TheWigglesMovie15.jpg|''"Wally, you're still having trouble with your magic."'' File:TheWigglesMovie16.png|Wally crawling up to Cecil's desk File:TheWigglesMovie17.png|Wally and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie18.png|''"I-I just need that wand."'' File:TheWigglesMovie19.png|Waldo's Wand File:TheWigglesMovie20.png|Cecil explaining to Wally about the wand File:TheWigglesMovie21.png|Cecil talking about the Magic Competition tonight File:TheWigglesMovie22.png|''"TONIGHT?!? THE-THE COMPETITION'S TONIGHT?!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie23.png|Jimbo juggling posters File:TheWigglesMovie24.png|Jimbo the Juggler File:TheWigglesMovie25.png|Jimbo giving Cecil the posters File:TheWigglesMovie26.png|''"Thank you, Jimbo."'' File:TheWigglesMovie27.png|Jimbo leaving File:TheWigglesMovie28.png|Wally and Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie29.png|Cecil explaining to Wally more about the wand File:TheWigglesMovie30.png|Cecil unrolling the poster File:TheWigglesMovie31.png|Cecil holding a "Magic Club Competition" poster File:TheWigglesMovie32.jpg|''"Registration closes at 6 PM?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie33.png|''"That wand could be MINE!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie34.jpg|''"Ow."'' File:TheWigglesMovie35.png|''"We'll see. Thank you, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie36.png|Roland arrives. File:TheWigglesMovie37.png|Roland the Remarkable File:TheWigglesMovie38.png|Roland and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie39.png|''"After all, I am Roland the Remarkable"'' File:TheWigglesMovie40.png|''"and you are...well...you."'' File:TheWigglesMovie41.png|Roland swooshing his cape File:TheWigglesMovie42.png|Wally watching Roland File:TheWigglesMovie43.jpg|Wally waving File:TheWigglesMovie44.png|Wally leaving the office File:TheWigglesMovie45.jpg|The sky File:TheWigglesMovie46.png|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Opening Credits TheWigglestitlecard.png|Title Card File:Murray'sTitle.png|Murray's title File:TheWigglesMovie47.png|Wally's tricycle File:Jeff'sTitle.png|Jeff's title File:Greg'sTitle.png|Greg's title File:TheWigglesMovie48.jpg|Wally in Australia File:TheWigglesMovie49.png|Greg singing File:Anthony'sTitle.png|Anthony's title File:TheWigglesMovie50.png|Wally riding his tricycle File:WallyinTheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Wally in opening Credits File:TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits2.jpg|Production Design: Andrew Horne File:TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits3.jpg|Production Design: Deborah Szapiro File:TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits4.jpg|Choreographer: Leanne Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie51.jpg|Wally singing TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits5.jpg|Editor: Mark Van Burren File:TheWigglesMovie52.png|The sun TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits6.jpg|Director of Photography: Scott Preston File:TheWigglesMovie53.png|Wally riding his tricycle TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits7.jpg|Line Producer: Ann Folland TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits8.jpg|Writer: Greg Truman File:TheWigglesMovie54.png|Wally riding his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie55.png TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits9.jpg|Producer: Hilton Fatt TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits10.jpg|Director: Dean Covell File:TheWigglesMovie56.jpg|The road Backstage File:TheWigglesMovie57.png|Mrs. Bingle knocking on the door File:TheWigglesMovie58.png|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie59.png|''"Good morning, Mrs. Bingle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie60.png|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie61.jpg|Dorothy greeting Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie62.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie63.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie64.png|''"Mrs. Bingle, don't blow that whistle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie65.png|Mrs. Bingle blowing the whistle File:TheWigglesMovie66.png|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie67.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie68.png|Surprised Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie69.png|Surprised Jeff watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie70.png|Anthony playing guitars File:TheWigglesMovie71.png|Anthony takes a Bow File:TheWigglesMovie72.png|Anthony ironing shirts File:TheWigglesMovie73.png|Anthony as a rabbit File:TheWigglesMovie74.png|Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie75.png|Greg File:TheWigglesMovie76.png|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection File:TheWigglesMovie77.png|Anthony as a plane File:TheWigglesMovie78.png|Mrs. Bingles, Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie79.png|Anthony as a ballerina File:TheWigglesMovie80.png|Murray and Anthony's legs File:TheWigglesMovie81.png|Anthony and the fruit bowl File:TheWigglesMovie82.png|Anthony holding the fruit in his face File:TheWigglesMovie83.png|Anthony making fruity face File:TheWigglesMovie84.png|Anthony making a banana face File:TheWigglesMovie85.png|The Other Wiggles and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie86.png|Anthony making another fruity face File:TheWigglesMovie87.png|Anthony putting the fruit back in the bowl File:TheWigglesMovie88.png|Fruit Bowl File:TheWigglesMovie89.png|Anthony eating Apple File:TheWigglesMovie90.png|''"The sound of a whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things."'' File:TheWigglesMovie91.jpg|Murray, Mrs. Bingle and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie92.png|Mrs. Bingle pointing to her watch File:TheWigglesMovie93.jpg|Murray, Mrs. Bingle and Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie94.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie95.jpg|Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie96.png|Greg in the mirror File:TheWigglesMovie97.png|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg in the mirror File:TheWigglesMovie98.png|The Wiggles looking in the mirror File:TheWigglesMovie99.png|''"OK, that's it, it's showtime!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie100.jpg|''"Get ready to wiggle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie101.png|''"OK, let's go!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie102.png|''"Beauty mate!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie103.png|The Wiggles leaving the classroom File:TheWigglesMovie104.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie105.png|Mrs. Bingle leaving the classroom Concert File:TheWigglesMovie106.png|Balloons File:TheWigglesMovie107.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' school File:TheWigglesMovie108.png|Scene 2: Concert File:TheWigglesMovie109.png|The Wiggles arriving on stage File:TheWigglesMovie110.png|Murray and Greg arriving on stage File:TheWigglesMovie111.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie112.png|The Wiggles on stage File:TheWigglesMovie113.png|Murray and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie114.png|Greg introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie115.png|Murray introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie116.jpg|Jeff introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie117.png|Anthony introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie118.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie119.png|The girls File:TheWigglesMovie120.png|Mrs. Bingle walking to her chair File:TheWigglesMovie121.jpg|Madeleine File:TheWigglesMovie122.png|''"It's wiggle time!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie123.png|The kids cheering File:TheWigglesMovie124.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do a dance File:TheWigglesMovie125.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie126.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie127.png|''"Guys, would you like to have a.."'' File:TheWigglesMovie128.jpg|Clare and Cassie File:TheWigglesMovie129.png|''"Would you like to have a dance with Dorothy?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie130.png|Anthony S. and Emma R. cheering File:TheWigglesMovie131.png|''"Let's all dance with Dorothy!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie132.png|Dorothy clapping File:TheWigglesMovie133.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie134.png|''"Come on, everybody, let's dance."'' File:TheWigglesMovie135.png|Everybody standing up File:TheWigglesMovie136.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" File:TheWigglesMovie137.png|Emma and Bradley File:TheWigglesMovie138.png|Anthony Silvestrini File:TheWigglesMovie139.jpg|Amy File:TheWigglesMovie140.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing File:TheWigglesMovie141.jpg|Cassie File:TheWigglesMovie142.png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie143.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie144.png|Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie145.png|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie146.png|Jeff, Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie147.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie148.png|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie149.png|Clare and Cassie putting their hands on their hips File:TheWigglesMovie150.png|Greg putting his hands on his hips File:TheWigglesMovie151.png|Everybody putting their hands on their hips File:TheWigglesMovie152.png|Everybody dancing File:TheWigglesMovie153.png|''"This is fun!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie154.png|''"Dorothy, Dorothy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie155.png|''"Would you like to dance with me?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie156.png|The girls dancing File:TheWigglesMovie157.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TheWigglesMovie158.png|Anthony and Dorothy turning their heads File:TheWigglesMovie159.png|Greg turning his head File:TheWigglesMovie160.png|''"Everybody's dancing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie161.png|Dorothy shaking her hands File:TheWigglesMovie162.png|Everybody shaking their hands File:TheWigglesMovie163.png|Jeff, Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie164.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie165.png|Anthony and Emma File:TheWigglesMovie166.jpg|Emma File:TheWigglesMovie167.jpg|Bradley and Madeleine File:TheWigglesMovie168.png|Anthony singing falsetto File:TheWigglesMovie169.png|Dorothy, Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie170.png|Anthony singing falsetto File:TheWigglesMovie171.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie172.png|Greg finishes dancing File:TheWigglesMovie173.png|''"How about a big clap for Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie174.png|''"You know how much Dorothy loves to dance."'' File:TheWigglesMovie175.png|''"Almost as much as she loves eating roses."'' File:TheWigglesMovie176.png|''"Ooh, I love eating roses."'' File:TheWigglesMovie177.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie178.png|The girls giggling File:TheWigglesMovie179.png|''"Jeffrey is always falling asleep."'' File:TheWigglesMovie180.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie181.png|Greg suggesting to wake Jeff up File:TheWigglesMovie182.png|''"1, 2, 3."'' File:TheWigglesMovie183.png|''"Wake Up, Jeff!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie184.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie185.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie186.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie187.png|The kids laughing File:TheWigglesMovie188.png|Jeff flapping like a bird File:TheWigglesMovie189.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie190.png|Jeff and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie191.png|"Thanks for waking Jeff up, everyone." File:TheWigglesMovie192.png|''"Jeff, we need you."'' File:TheWigglesMovie193.jpg|The Wiggles as robots File:TheWigglesMovie194.png|Anthony, Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie195.png|''"Everybody."'' File:TheWigglesMovie196.png|''"Everyone."'' File:TheWigglesMovie197.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy a twist movement File:TheWigglesMovie198.jpg|Anthony showing Jeff how to point your fingers and do the twist File:TheWigglesMovie199.png|Murray and his Red Starry Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie200.png|Anthony, Emma and Bradley File:TheWigglesMovie201.png|Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie202.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:TheWigglesMovie203.png|''"Everybody's twisting, Greg."'' File:TheWigglesMovie204.png|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie205.jpg|Dorothy doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie206.jpg|''"Well, we're gonna go up down"'' File:TheWigglesMovie207.png|''"Then go down"'' File:TheWigglesMovie208.png|''"Get back up"'' File:TheWigglesMovie209.png|''"And turn around"'' File:TheWigglesMovie210.png|''"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie211.png|Wally riding his tricycle on the road File:TheWigglesMovie212.png|Wally stopping his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie213.png|Wally hearing the Wiggles singing File:TheWigglesMovie214.png|Wally taking off his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie215.png|Wally hearing the Wiggles singing after taking off his helmt File:TheWigglesMovie216.jpg|Wally getting off his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie217.png|Wally putting his helmet away File:TheWigglesMovie218.png|Wally taking a walk File:TheWigglesMovie219.png|Wally's cape covering himself File:TheWigglesMovie220.png|''"(groan) Who turned out the lights?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie221.png|Greg standing on one foot File:TheWigglesMovie222.png|Greg shaking his hands File:TheWigglesMovie223.png|Jeff and Greg doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie224.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie225.png|"Pointy, pointy, pointy." File:TheWigglesMovie226.png|Greg and Murray doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie227.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie228.png|Anthony and Dorothy doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie229.png|Anthony's feet File:TheWigglesMovie230.png|The Other Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie231.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie232.png|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie233.png|Murray playing his Red Starry Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie234.png|Greg, Dorothy and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie235.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie236.png|Everybody clapping after doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie237.png|Anthony and Emma clapping File:TheWigglesMovie238.jpg|Jessica File:TheWigglesMovie239.png|The kids clapping File:TheWigglesMovie240.png|''"That should keep you awake, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie241.png|Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie242.jpg|Dorothy wiping her face File:TheWigglesMovie243.png|Greg asks Dorothy to take a break and munch on a few roses. File:TheWigglesMovie244.jpg|''"I love eating roses."'' File:TheWigglesMovie245.png|''"Maybe I'll just have a little nibble."'' File:TheWigglesMovie246.png|''Okay, see you later Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie247.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie248.png|Dorothy and Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie249.png|Everyone saying goodbye to Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie250.png|Anthony asks everyone to come in closer so they can hear him. File:TheWigglesMovie251.png|Everyone coming in closer File:TheWigglesMovie252.png|''"Can you keep this a secret?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie253.png|''"Yes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie254.png|''"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie255.png|The Wiggles gasping with excitement File:TheWigglesMovie256.jpg|Anthony talking about tonight's surprise party for Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie257.png|Everyone hearing Dorothy coming File:TheWigglesMovie258.png|''"Remember, not a word, everyone."'' File:TheWigglesMovie259.jpg|Anthony zipping his lip File:TheWigglesMovie260.jpg|The children zipping their lips File:TheWigglesMovie261.jpg|The Wiggles zipping their lips File:TheWigglesMovie262.png|Dorothy arrives back with the roses while everyone goes back to their chairs. File:TheWigglesMovie263.jpg|Jeff zipping his lip File:TheWigglesMovie264.jpg|Jeff unzipping his lip File:TheWigglesMovie265.png|''"How was that Dorothy?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie266.jpg|''"Yummy for my tummy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie267.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie268.png|''"Tuesday?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie269.png|''"Wednesday?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie270.png|''"Christmas Day!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie271.png|''"Chinese New Year."'' File:TheWigglesMovie272.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie273.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie274.png|Greg and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie275.png|Murray and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie276.png|''"(sadly) They've forgotten my birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie277.png|''"Phew, that was close!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie278.jpg|''"Poor Dorothy thinks we've forgotten her birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie279.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie280.png|''"And talking about surprises, how about I perform a little magic?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie281.png|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers trick File:TheWigglesMovie282.png|The Vase of Magic Flowers File:TheWigglesMovie283.png|A Cake File:TheWigglesMovie284.png|Dorothy walking sadly to the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie285.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about her Birthday. File:TheWigglesMovie286.jpg|Dorothy singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:TheWigglesMovie287.png|Dorothy leaving the buffet table sadly File:TheWigglesMovie288.png|The buffet table Greg's Magic Wand File:TheWigglesMovie289.jpg|A brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie290.png|Wally in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie291.png|"Oh, the old 'Box of Mystery' routine!" File:TheWigglesMovie292.png|Wally taking a look File:TheWigglesMovie293.png|The rear view of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie294.jpg|Wally staring File:TheWigglesMovie295.png|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" File:TheWigglesMovie296.png|''"Oh, I can do that!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie297.png|Wally lying down in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie298.png|Greg holding a yellow hankie File:TheWigglesMovie299.png|Greg holding a green hankie File:TheWigglesMovie300.png|Greg holding an orange hankie File:TheWigglesMovie301.png|Greg holding a blue hankie File:TheWigglesMovie302.png|Greg holding a red hankie File:TheWigglesMovie303.png|Wally staring again File:TheWigglesMovie304.png|Greg calling Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie305.png|Wally, Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie306.png|Wally watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie307.png|Dorothy leaves with the wand while the children cheer. File:TheWigglesMovie308.png|Wally thinking about the wand File:TheWigglesMovie309.png|Wally feeling excited File:TheWigglesMovie310.png|''"I can see it now."'' File:TheWigglesMovie311.png|Wally imagining File:TheWigglesMovie312.png|Wally and Waldo's Wand File:TheWigglesMovie313.png|"Wally the Great" magazines File:TheWigglesMovie314.png|Wally with a rose in his mouth File:TheWigglesMovie315.png|Wally hits himself on the head after his fantasy. File:TheWigglesMovie316.png|''"Oh boy, I hope my day improves."'' File:TheWigglesMovie317.png|Dorothy hearing Meaghan calling while holding Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie318.png|''"Just a minute!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie319.png|Dorothy putting the wand down on the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie320.png|Greg's magic wand on the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie321.png|Dorothy greeting Meagan File:TheWigglesMovie322.png|The buffet table in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie323.png|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie324.png|Dorothy's tail File:TheWigglesMovie325.png|The cake File:TheWigglesMovie326.png|The wand File:TheWigglesMovie327.png|Wally taking a look around File:TheWigglesMovie328.png|Wally struggling File:TheWigglesMovie329.png|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie330.png|Wally's legs, unmatched socks and shoes File:TheWigglesMovie331.png|Wally struggling to reach the wand File:TheWigglesMovie332.png|Wally's hair File:TheWigglesMovie333.png|Wally's legs on the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie334.png|Wally's cape in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie335.png|Wally feeling tired with cake on his face File:TheWigglesMovie336.png|Wally wiping the cake frosting off his eyes File:TheWigglesMovie337.png|Wally feeling cake frosting on his fingers File:TheWigglesMovie338.png|Wally looking at Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie339.jpg|Wally stealing Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie340.png|Wally laughing while holding the wand File:TheWigglesMovie341.png|Wally's cape falling off File:TheWigglesMovie342.jpg|Wally running off File:TheWigglesMovie343.png|Dorothy arriving back at the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie344.png|''"The magic wand! It's gone!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie345.png|''"Hey, stop!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie346.png|Dorothy running to the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie347.png|Dorothy at the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie348.png|''"Bring Greg's magic wand back!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie349.png|Wally running back to his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie350.png|Wally wiping his face off with a towel File:TheWigglesMovie351.png|"I can almost taste the success!." File:TheWigglesMovie352.png|Wally taking his helmet out File:TheWigglesMovie353.png|Wally putting his helmet back on while talking about the magic competition File:TheWigglesMovie354.png|Wally sitting down on his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie355.png|Dorothy on the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie356.jpg|Dorothy jumping over brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie357.png|Dorothy's tail File:TheWigglesMovie358.jpg|Dorothy's feet File:TheWigglesMovie359.jpg|Dorothy running after the wand stealer File:TheWigglesMovie360.png|Wally trying to move his tricycle while holding the wand File:TheWigglesMovie361.png|Dorothy running to the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie362.jpg|Dorothy riding on Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie363.jpg|Greg and the magic hankies File:TheWigglesMovie364.png|Jeff, Anthony and Murray arriving back on stage File:TheWigglesMovie365.png|"Greg, perhaps you'd have a bit more luck with a song." File:TheWigglesMovie366.png|"You might be right, Anthony." File:TheWigglesMovie367.png|Greg throwing the hankies away File:TheWigglesMovie368.png|The Wiggles doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie369.png|The children doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie370.jpg|Sian and Emma File:TheWigglesMovie371.jpg|''"Everybody clap"'' File:TheWigglesMovie372.png|Clap 3 times File:TheWigglesMovie373.png|''"Everybody sing"'' File:TheWigglesMovie374.png|"La, la, la, la, la" File:TheWigglesMovie375.png|''"Bow to your partner"'' File:TheWigglesMovie376.png|Everybody bowing File:TheWigglesMovie377.png|''"Then you turn around"'' File:TheWigglesMovie378.png|''"Yippie!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie379.png|''"Hands in the air"'' File:TheWigglesMovie380.png|''"Rock-a-bye your bear"'' File:TheWigglesMovie381.png|''"Bears now asleep"'' File:TheWigglesMovie382.png|Bradley doing a "Shh, shh, shh" action File:TheWigglesMovie383.png|''"Shh, shh, shh"'' File:TheWigglesMovie384.png|Anthony Silvestrini File:TheWigglesMovie385.png|Anthony Silvestrini doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie386.png|Everybody doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie387.png|Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie388.jpg|Anthony S. singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesMovie389.png|Anthony S. doing the actions of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesMovie390.png|Emma doing a sleep motion File:TheWigglesMovie391.png|Bradley doing a "Shh" motion File:TheWigglesMovie392.png|Marie Field and Meaghan Woodhouse File:TheWigglesMovie393.png|Meaghan arriving back while holding Wally's cape File:TheWigglesMovie394.png|Meaghan putting the cape down on her chair File:TheWigglesMovie395.png|Meaghan doing a sleep motion File:TheWigglesMovie396.png|Meaghan doing a "Shh" motion File:TheWigglesMovie397.png|The Wiggles finishing the song File:TheWigglesMovie398.png|''"Shh, shh, shh"'' File:TheWigglesMovie399.png|Emma and Shanna clapping File:TheWigglesMovie400.png|The Wiggles bowing File:TheWigglesMovie401.png|Mrs. Bingle and the children clapping File:TheWigglesMovie402.png|The Wiggles clapping File:TheWigglesMovie403.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie404.png|Anthony and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie405.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie406.png|Greg and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie407.png|Marie Field and Pauline Field File:TheWigglesMovie408.png|Mrs. Bingle asks the Wiggles to applaud for Dorothy. File:TheWigglesMovie409.png|''"How about a big clap for Dorothy the Dinosaur?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie410.png|''"She should be here somewhere."'' File:TheWigglesMovie411.png|''"Dorothy?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie412.png|Meaghan explaining to the Wiggles about Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie413.png|The Wiggles and Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie414.png|Meaghan giving Murray something File:TheWigglesMovie415.png|Wally's cape File:TheWigglesMovie416.png|''"Very interesting."'' File:TheWigglesMovie417.png|''"Let's have a think about it, Wiggles."'' File:TheWigglesMovie418.jpg|The Wiggles thinking File:TheWigglesMovie419.png|Everyone thinking File:TheWigglesMovie420.png|"DING!" File:TheWigglesMovie421.jpg|''"Find Wally (Mm-hmm)"'' File:TheWigglesMovie422.png|''"and you'll find Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie423.png|Everyone clapping File:TheWigglesMovie424.png|''"I do hope Dorothy will be alright."'' File:TheWigglesMovie425.png|''"Don't worry, Mrs. Bingle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie426.png|Greg holding Wally's cape File:TheWigglesMovie427.png|Jeff explaining about Dorothy and the wand File:TheWigglesMovie428.png|''"Perhaps, Jeff, but the wand doesn't really matter."'' File:TheWigglesMovie429.png|''"I got another 67 of them."'' File:TheWigglesMovie430.png|''"What's most important is Dorothy being safe and sound."'' File:TheWigglesMovie431.png|Mrs. Bingle and the children listening carefully File:TheWigglesMovie432.png|''"And remember it's her birthday and we've got to get her"'' File:TheWigglesMovie433.png|''"to the surprise party at the circus tonight."'' File:TheWigglesMovie434.png|''"Come on, Wiggles, we've got a dinosaur to find!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie435.png|Jeff bumping into Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie436.png|Anthony talking to Mrs. Bingle about the party's preparations File:TheWigglesMovie437.png|''"That would be a pleasure, wouldn't it, children?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie438.png|''"Yes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie439.png|Anthony suggests wrapping presents File:TheWigglesMovie440.png|and making food such as fruit salad, File:TheWigglesMovie441.png|hot potatoes, File:TheWigglesMovie442.png|cold spaghetti, File:TheWigglesMovie443.png|and mashed bananas. File:TheWigglesMovie444.png|''"Oh, food, food, I love food!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie445.png|Meaghan clearing her throat File:TheWigglesMovie446.png|Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie447.png|The Wiggles calculating with their hands File:TheWigglesMovie448.jpg|''"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie449.png|Jeff explains what Meaghan means. File:TheWigglesMovie450.jpg|''"Precisely."'' File:TheWigglesMovie451.png|''"Come on Wiggles!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie452.png|''"Maybe Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie453.png|''"or Wags the Dog"'' File:TheWigglesMovie454.png|''"or Henry the Octopus has seen Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie455.png|''"She always visits them on her birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie456.png|Murray says we don't want to spoil her surprise party. File:TheWigglesMovie457.png|''"Come on, Wiggles, it's off to the Big Red Car."'' File:TheWigglesMovie458.jpg|''"Zee ya, Mrs. Bingle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie459.jpg|Meaghan and Mrs. Bingle Find Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie460.jpg|The Big Red Car in its close-up File:TheWigglesMovie461.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie462.png|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie463.png|The Wiggles buckling up their seat-belts File:TheWigglesMovie464.png|Greg starting the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie465.png|The Big Red Car spinning around File:TheWigglesMovie466.png|The Big Red Car leaving Mrs. Bingle's school File:TheWigglesMovie467.png|Wally struggling while riding his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie468.png|Wally and Dorothy on tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie469.png|Wally looking at Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie470.png|Wally screaming File:TheWigglesMovie471.png|Dorothy and Wally running out of control File:TheWigglesMovie472.png|Dorothy and Wally screaming File:TheWigglesMovie473.png|Dorothy and Wally crashing into a haystack. File:TheWigglesMovie474.png|A haystack File:TheWigglesMovie475.png|The road File:TheWigglesMovie476.jpg|The Big Red Car on the road File:TheWigglesMovie477.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie478.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie479.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie480.jpg|''"Let's all quack together."'' File:TheWigglesMovie481.png|''"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack"'' File:TheWigglesMovie482.png|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo"'' File:TheWigglesMovie483.png|''"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack"'' File:TheWigglesMovie484.png|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo"'' File:TheWigglesMovie485.jpg|Greg in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie486.png|''"Hey, I got one, guys."'' File:TheWigglesMovie487.jpg|Anthony blubbering File:TheWigglesMovie488.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie489.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles watching Anthony blubbering File:TheWigglesMovie490.jpg|''"How about you, Murray?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie491.png|Murray laughing File:TheWigglesMovie492.png|"What's Jeff up to?" File:TheWigglesMovie493.jpg|Jeff snoring File:TheWigglesMovie494.png|The Awake Wiggles watching Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie495.png|Murray waking Jeff up File:TheWigglesMovie496.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie497.png|''"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack"'' File:TheWigglesMovie497.png|Jeff and Murray singing in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie498.png|The Wiggles singing in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie499.png|Wiggle Rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie500.png|The Wiggles in Wiggle Rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie501.png|Clay-mation Cow and Sheep File:TheWigglesMovie502.png|Clay-mation hill File:TheWigglesMovie503.png|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie504.png|Clay-mation hill File:TheWigglesMovie505.png|Dorothy at a farm File:TheWigglesMovie506.png|''"You're...you're the dinosaur from the school?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie507.png|''"That's right, Dorothy the Dinosaur, that's me."'' File:TheWigglesMovie508.png|''"And you stole Greg's magic wand."'' File:TheWigglesMovie509.png|''"I wasn't, I was just borrowing it."'' File:TheWigglesMovie510.png|Wally taking a look at the wand File:TheWigglesMovie511.png|Dorothy and Wally fight over Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie512.png|but they break it in half! File:TheWigglesMovie513.png|Wally falling into a haystack File:TheWigglesMovie514.png|''"Oh no!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie515.png|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie516.png|Dorothy crying while holding the half broken wand File:TheWigglesMovie517.png|Wally crying while holding the other half of the broken wand File:TheWigglesMovie518.png|''"I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my birthday getting it fixed!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie519.png|Wally hearing what Dorothy said File:TheWigglesMovie520.png|''"You can get it fixed?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie521.png|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. File:TheWigglesMovie522.png|Dorothy explaining to Wally about magic. File:TheWigglesMovie523.png|Wally explaining about the wand. File:TheWigglesMovie524.png|Wally asks Dorothy if she can help. File:TheWigglesMovie525.png|Dorothy and Wally in their different positions File:TheWigglesMovie526.png|''"Maybe they'll remember your birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie527.png|Dorothy excited File:TheWigglesMovie528.png|Wally talking to Dorothy about her friends and the wand File:TheWigglesMovie529.png|''"Well, alright."'' File:TheWigglesMovie530.png|Wally at the farm Henry the Octopus File:TheWigglesMovie531.png|The Big Red Car entering Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie532.png|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus File:TheWigglesMovie533.png|"Is Jeff asleep again?" File:TheWigglesMovie534.jpg|Greg smacking his forehead File:TheWigglesMovie535.png|''"When I count three, let's all say Wake Up, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie536.png|''"1, 2, 3."'' File:TheWigglesMovie537.png|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!'' File:TheWigglesMovie538.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie539.png|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie540.png|Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie541.png|The Wiggles and Mr. Lifesaver File:TheWigglesMovie542.png|Murray talking to Mr. Lifesaver File:TheWigglesMovie543.png|Life Saver File:TheWigglesMovie544.png|Life Saver on megaphone File:TheWigglesMovie545.png|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie546.png|The Wiggles entering the bathroom door File:TheWigglesMovie547.png|Anthony and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie548.png|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie549.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie550.jpg|The bathroom door File:TheWigglesMovie551.png|Mr. Lifesaver looking through the binoculars File:TheWigglesMovie552.png|Swimming Pool File:TheWigglesMovie553.png|Jeff at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie554.png|Jeff diving File:TheWigglesMovie555.png|Greg at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie556.png|Greg diving File:TheWigglesMovie557.png|Murray at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie558.png|Murray diving File:TheWigglesMovie559.png|Anthony at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie560.png|Anthony diving File:TheWigglesMovie561.png|Jeff's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie562.png|Jeff swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie563.png|Greg's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie564.jpg|Greg swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie565.png|Murray's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie566.jpg|Murray swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie567.png|Anthony's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie568.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie569.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie570.png|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" File:TheWigglesMovie571.png|Greg in the water File:TheWigglesMovie572.png|Anthony in the water File:TheWigglesMovie573.png|Murray in the water File:TheWigglesMovie574.png|Jeff in the water File:TheWigglesMovie575.png|Murray and Jeff in the water File:TheWigglesMovie576.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie577.png|''"Everybody's wiggling"'' File:TheWigglesMovie578.jpg|Anthony singing File:TheWigglesMovie579.png|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie580.png|Murray pointing to a seahorse File:TheWigglesMovie581.png|Greg in the water File:TheWigglesMovie582.png|Jeff in the water File:TheWigglesMovie583.png|Greg, Anthony and the fishes File:TheWigglesMovie584.png|''"Everybody's singing, everybody's dancing"'' File:TheWigglesMovie585.png|''"Everybody's wiggling"'' File:TheWigglesMovie586.png|''"In the rockin' and a rollin' sea"'' File:TheWigglesMovie587.png|Anthony bobbing underwater File:TheWigglesMovie588.png|Greg and Anthony swimming File:TheWigglesMovie589.png|Henry the Octopus File:TheWigglesMovie590.png|Jeff and Murray's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie591.png|The Wiggles' flippers File:TheWigglesMovie592.jpg|Henry's Place File:TheWigglesMovie593.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie594.png|Anthony talks to Henry about Dorothy. File:TheWigglesMovie595.png|''"We thought she might have paid"'' File:TheWigglesMovie596.png|''"YOU a visit!."'' File:TheWigglesMovie597.png|''"No, I haven't seen her."'' File:TheWigglesMovie598.png|''"I'm being busy rehearsing with the Underwater Big Band."'' File:TheWigglesMovie599.png|''"They're over there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie600.png|''"Where?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie601.png|''"Over there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie602.jpg|''"Where?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie603.png|''"Over there!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie604.png|''"Oh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie605.png|The Wiggles greeting the Underwater Big Band File:TheWigglesMovie606.png|The Underwater Big Band File:TheWigglesMovie607.png|"Well, here's a wave then." File:TheWigglesMovie608.png|Murray and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie609.png|The Fishettes feeling a wave File:TheWigglesMovie610.png|Anthony and Jacques File:TheWigglesMovie611.jpg|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie612.jpg|''"Alright! You've got it!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie613.png|"Boom, Boom" File:TheWigglesMovie614.jpg|The Fishettes File:TheWigglesMovie615.jpg|Anthony and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie616.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Cassie the Catfish playing guitar File:TheWigglesMovie617.jpg|Jeff and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie618.jpg|Henry and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie619.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums File:TheWigglesMovie620.png|The Wiggles and Henry dancing File:TheWigglesMovie621.png|Anthony and Greg clapping and hi-fiving File:TheWigglesMovie622.png|Jeff and Murray clapping and hi-fiving File:TheWigglesMovie623.png|Anthony and Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie624.png|Henry dancing File:TheWigglesMovie625.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie626.png|Cassie playing his guitar File:TheWigglesMovie627.png|The Fishettes File:TheWigglesMovie628.jpg|Jeff and Murray playing air guitars File:TheWigglesMovie629.png|Anthony and Greg playing air guitars File:TheWigglesMovie630.png|The Fishettes singing File:TheWigglesMovie631.png|Anthony and Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie632.png|The Wiggles and Henry dancing File:TheWigglesMovie633.png|The Wiggles and Henry dancing around File:TheWigglesMovie634.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone File:TheWigglesMovie635.jpg|Saxophone File:TheWigglesMovie636.png|''"Ooh, I love that guitar playing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie637.png|Anthony and Greg dance pointing File:TheWigglesMovie638.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the underwater big band File:TheWigglesMovie639.png|Jeff, Henry and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie640.png|Greg clapping and hi-fiving File:TheWigglesMovie641.png|The fishettes File:TheWigglesMovie642.png|''"Henry's undewater big band"'' File:TheWigglesMovie643.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool File:TheWigglesMovie644.jpg|Penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie645.png|Mr. Life Saver's legs File:TheWigglesMovie646.jpg|Mr. Life Saver on megaphone File:TheWigglesMovie647.jpg|Jeff and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie648.png|Mr. Life Saver taking a look around File:TheWigglesMovie649.png|Jeff going in the bathroom File:TheWigglesMovie650.jpg|Anthony and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie651.jpg|Murray and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie652.jpg|Greg and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie653.jpg|''"HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie654.png|Jeff at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie655.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie656.png|The Wiggles leaving Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie657.png|The Wiggles getting in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie658.png|''"Guys, we still don't know where Dorothy is."'' File:TheWigglesMovie659.png|Jeff asks us where Dorothy is. File:TheWigglesMovie660.png|Murray thinks she's gone to Captain Feathersword's or Wags' house. File:TheWigglesMovie661.png|"Don't worry. We'll find our favorite dinosaur. File:TheWigglesMovie662.png|''"Let's go to Wags' house!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie663.jpg|''"Oh, Yeah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie664.jpg|A Rope on the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie665.png|The Big Red Car moving forwards File:TheWigglesMovie666.png|The ingredients File:TheWigglesMovie667.png|"Mrs. Bingle's' Theme" File:TheWigglesMovie668.png File:TheWigglesMovie669.png File:TheWigglesMovie670.png File:TheWigglesMovie671.png File:TheWigglesMovie672.jpg|Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie673.jpg|Sian Ryan File:TheWigglesMovie674.png|Clare Field File:TheWigglesMovie675.png|Emma blowing a balloon File:TheWigglesMovie676.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie677.jpg|Emma blowing balloon File:TheWigglesMovie678.jpg|Mrs. Bingle and the kids File:TheWigglesMovie679.png File:TheWigglesMovie680.png|Amy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie681.jpg|Emma holding a yellow balloon File:TheWigglesMovie682.png File:TheWigglesMovie683.png|Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie684.png|Mrs. Bingle vocalizing File:TheWigglesMovie685.png File:TheWigglesMovie686.png File:TheWigglesMovie687.png|Mrs. Bingle leaving her class alone File:TheWigglesMovie688.jpg|Mrs. Bingle's class File:TheWigglesMovie689.png|Mrs. Bingle picking up the phone File:TheWigglesMovie690.png|Mrs. Bingle dialing Cecil on the phone File:TheWigglesMovie691.png|Mrs. Bingle on the telephone File:TheWigglesMovie692.png|Cecil on the telephone File:TheWigglesMovie693.png|Mrs. Bingle says the Magic Club commences at 6PM. File:TheWigglesMovie694.png|Cecil hearing Mrs. Bingle on the telephone File:TheWigglesMovie695.png|"I need to get a wiggle on." File:TheWigglesMovie696.png|''"Certainly, and I look forward to seeing you tonight."'' File:TheWigglesMovie697.png|''"Bye."'' File:TheWigglesMovie698.png|Mrs. Bingle hanging the phone up File:TheWigglesMovie699.png|Cecil hanging the phone up File:TheWigglesMovie700.png|Cecil relaxing Wags the Dog File:TheWigglesMovie701.png|Scene 5: Wags the Dog File:TheWigglesMovie702.png|Postman Mic at the entrance of Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie703.png|Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie704.png|Wags' letterbox File:TheWigglesMovie705.png|Postman Mic filling the Wags' letterbox with mail File:TheWigglesMovie706.png|Postman Mic running away File:TheWigglesMovie707.png|Wags chasing Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie708.png|''"Where's Wags?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie709.jpg|''"I don't know, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie710.jpg|''"He went woofing.."'' File:TheWigglesMovie711.jpg|''"That way!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie712.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie713.png|Wags taking Postman Mic's hat and bag File:TheWigglesMovie714.jpg|Wags and Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie715.jpg|Wags and Mic running File:TheWigglesMovie716.jpg|Wags as postman File:TheWigglesMovie717.png|The Wiggles watching Wags and Mic in interest File:TheWigglesMovie718.png|Wags wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie719.png|''"Wags! Wags!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie720.jpg|Murray barking File:TheWigglesMovie721.jpg|Wags giving postman bag back to Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie722.png|Jeff taking the postman hat from Wags File:TheWigglesMovie723.jpg|Jeff wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie724.jpg|Murray wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie725.jpg|Greg wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie726.jpg|Anthony wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie727.png|Postman Mic taking his hat back from Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie728.png|Postman Mic putting his hat back on File:TheWigglesMovie729.jpg|Wags barking at Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie730.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie731.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles." File:TheWigglesMovie732.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie733.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles walking back to the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie734.jpg|Greg, Murray and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie735.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie736.png|Murray going back in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie737.png|The Wiggles saying goodbye to Wags File:TheWigglesMovie738.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie739.png File:TheWigglesMovie740.jpg|Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie741.png|The road to Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie742.png|Dorothy and Wally stopping at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie743.png|Wally taking his helmet off File:TheWigglesMovie744.png|Dorothy and Wally at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie745.png|''"I always visit Wags the Dog on my birthday, too. He's bound to remember."'' File:TheWigglesMovie746.jpg|Wally's tricycle parked at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie747.png|The Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie748.png|The Wagettes standing up File:TheWigglesMovie749.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie750.png|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie751.png|Wags barking hello to Wally while holding his red dish File:TheWigglesMovie752.jpg|Wags and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie753.png|Wags putting his dish away File:TheWigglesMovie754.png|''"I came to see you today, Wags because...well, you know what day it is, don't you?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie755.png|Wally shrugging File:TheWigglesMovie756.png|Wags and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie757.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie758.jpg|Wags noticing the wand broken File:TheWigglesMovie759.png|Wally at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie760.png|Wags at his workshop File:TheWigglesMovie761.png|Wags putting on his goggles File:TheWigglesMovie762.jpg|Wags wearing goggles File:TheWigglesMovie763.png|Wally staring at Wags wearing goggles File:TheWigglesMovie764.jpg|Wags fixing wand File:TheWigglesMovie765.png|Wally watching Wags with interest File:TheWigglesMovie766.png|Wags the Dog File:TheWigglesMovie767.jpg|Wags and the magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie768.png|Wally feeling happy File:TheWigglesMovie769.jpg|''"HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie770.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie771.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Skally File:TheWigglesMovie772.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Cartwhelle File:TheWigglesMovie773.png|Wags and Skally File:TheWigglesMovie774.png|Wags and Cartwhelle File:TheWigglesMovie775.png|Skally taking the magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie776.png|''"I'll use my great powers of hypnotism."'' File:TheWigglesMovie777.png|''"Look into my eyes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie778.jpg|''"You are getting sleepy. Dleepy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie779.jpg|The Wagettes hypnotized File:TheWigglesMovie780.png|''"See, my magical powers are working."'' File:TheWigglesMovie781.jpg|Wally pointing File:TheWigglesMovie782.png|Wally taking the wand back while running File:TheWigglesMovie783.jpg|Magic wand broken File:TheWigglesMovie784.jpg|Magic wand's pieces File:TheWigglesMovie785.png|Wally's hands holding the broken pieces File:TheWigglesMovie786.png|The broken pieces in Wally's hands File:TheWigglesMovie787.jpg|Wally feeling sad File:TheWigglesMovie788.jpg|Dorothy, Skally and Fluffy File:TheWigglesMovie789.jpg|Wally crying File:TheWigglesMovie790.jpg|''"I'VE GOT A GOOD MIND TO..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie791.png|''"Don't worry, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie792.jpg|''"Wags, why don't you and the Wagettes show us your new dance?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie793.png|Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie794.png|Wags and Fluffy File:TheWigglesMovie795.png|Wags File:TheWigglesMovie796.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie797.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie798.png|Wags' body File:TheWigglesMovie799.png|Fluffy and Cartwhelle behind Wags File:TheWigglesMovie800.jpg|Wags, Fluffy and Cartwhelle File:TheWigglesMovie801.jpg|The Wagettes barking File:TheWigglesMovie802.jpg|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie803.jpg|Wally holding a piece of screw File:TheWigglesMovie804.jpg|Cartwhelle and Skally File:TheWigglesMovie805.jpg|The Wagettes dancing File:TheWigglesMovie806.png|Wags and the Wagettes dancing File:TheWigglesMovie807.png|The Wagettes on the floor File:TheWigglesMovie808.png|The Wagettes on the floor File:TheWigglesMovie809.png|The Wagettes getting their hats and canes File:TheWigglesMovie810.png|Wags howling File:TheWigglesMovie811.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie812.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes File:TheWigglesMovie813.jpg|Wags tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie814.jpg|Wags' lower body File:TheWigglesMovie815.png|"Tap Wags" File:TheWigglesMovie816.png|Wags dancing File:TheWigglesMovie817.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo File:TheWigglesMovie818.png|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie819.png|Dorothy and Wally watching File:TheWigglesMovie820.png|The Wagettes tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie821.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie822.png|Wags throwing his tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie823.png|Wally catching the tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie824.png|Wally holding the tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie825.png|Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie826.png|Dorothy putting the tap hat on Wally's head File:TheWigglesMovie827.png|Wally wearing a hap tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie828.jpg|Dorothy and Wally clapping File:TheWigglesMovie829.png|Dorothy and Wally standing up File:TheWigglesMovie830.png|Wally, Dorothy, Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie831.png|Dorothy and Wally saying goodbye to Wags and the Wagettes while leaving File:TheWigglesMovie832.png|Wally, Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie833.png|Dorothy at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie834.png|''"But Not even my good friend Wags remembered my birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie835.png|Wally showing Dorothy the wand's broken pieces File:TheWigglesMovie836.png|Dorothy talks to Wally about Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie837.png|''"And..and Maybe he could fix the wand!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie838.png|Wally grabbing his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie839.png|Dorothy and Wally getting on his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie840.png|Wally putting on his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie841.png|''"I have got to get this wand fixed!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie842.png|Dorothy and Wally leaving Wags' World while riding the tricycle Ballerina Dancing File:TheWigglesMovie843.jpg|Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie844.png|The Big Red Car in Wiggle Town File:TheWigglesMovie845.png|''"She could be down there, guys."'' File:TheWigglesMovie846.png|''"I can't see anybody."'' File:TheWigglesMovie847.png|''"No, she's not down there, no."'' File:TheWigglesMovie848.png|''"Let's go find Dorothy!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie849.png|''"Come on!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie850.png|Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie851.png|Ice Cream cart File:TheWigglesMovie852.png|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor File:TheWigglesMovie853.png|Luigi and Prego File:TheWigglesMovie854.png|Luigi, Prego and the three girls File:TheWigglesMovie855.png|''"Hey look, it's Dorothy the Dinosaur!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie856.png|Dorothy, Wally, the children and Luigi File:TheWigglesMovie857.jpg|Dorothy, Prego and the Girls File:TheWigglesMovie858.png|The children leaving Dorothy to get their ice cream File:TheWigglesMovie859.png|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie860.jpg|''"Not far from here."'' File:TheWigglesMovie861.png|Wally and Dorothy hearing a police whistle blowing File:TheWigglesMovie862.png|The Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie863.jpg|Officer Beaples chasing after the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie864.png|Officer Beaples File:TheWigglesMovie865.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie866.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Officer Beaples and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie867.png|Dorothy's tail capturing the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie868.jpg|Rose Robber falling down File:TheWigglesMovie869.png|Dorothy and Officer Beaples File:TheWigglesMovie870.jpg|''"Thank you, miss."'' File:TheWigglesMovie871.png|''"You stopped the rose robber."'' File:TheWigglesMovie872.png|Dorothy and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie873.png|Wally and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie874.png|Wally watching Officer Beaples taking the rose robber to jail File:TheWigglesMovie875.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples File:TheWigglesMovie876.png|Wally in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie877.jpg|''"A swing of the tail"'' File:TheWigglesMovie878.jpg|''"puts the robber in jail."'' File:TheWigglesMovie879.png|''"Oh! Music!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie880.jpg|Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie881.jpg|A woman at the Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie882.png|''"I bet it's the Wiggles!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie883.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie884.png|The Dance Academy door closed File:TheWigglesMovie885.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy File:TheWigglesMovie886.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:TheWigglesMovie887.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing File:TheWigglesMovie888.jpg|Iggy and Frank File:TheWigglesMovie889.png|Holly and Cameron ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie890.jpg|Holly, Cameron and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie891.jpg|Dorothy and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie892.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie893.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie894.jpg|Dorothy and Holly bumping into each other File:TheWigglesMovie895.png|Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie896.jpg|Wally at Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie897.png|Cameron lifting Holly File:TheWigglesMovie898.png|Wally and Holly bumping into each other File:TheWigglesMovie899.jpg|Wally and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie900.png|''"Allegro"'' File:TheWigglesMovie901.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie902.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis File:TheWigglesMovie903.png|Cameron jumping while screaming File:TheWigglesMovie904.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank File:TheWigglesMovie905.png|Iggy and Ziggy File:TheWigglesMovie906.png|Frank and Ziggy File:TheWigglesMovie907.png|Dorothy and Wally ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie908.png|Cameron and Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie909.png|Wally and Cameron bumping into each other File:TheWigglesMovie910.jpg|Wally and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie911.png|''"Et Fouette"'' File:TheWigglesMovie912.jpg|Wally, Cameron, Holly and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie913.png|Cameron and Holly plieing File:TheWigglesMovie914.png|Cameron, Holly and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie915.png|Cameron and Dorothy looking up File:TheWigglesMovie916.png|Wally looking up File:TheWigglesMovie917.png|Wally frowning File:TheWigglesMovie918.png|Alfonso Tiramisu looking up File:TheWigglesMovie919.png|The iguanas screaming File:TheWigglesMovie920.png|Dorothy looking up File:TheWigglesMovie921.jpg|Dorothy and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie922.png|Alfonso Tiramisu File:TheWigglesMovie923.png|Cameron, Holly and Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie924.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Cameron and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie925.png|Cameron and Holly leaving the stage File:TheWigglesMovie926.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie927.png|Dorothy and Wally waving goodbye File:TheWigglesMovie928.png|Dorothy and Wally leaving the Dance Academy stage File:TheWigglesMovie929.jpg|Wally's underwear File:TheWigglesMovie930.png|The Dance Academy stage Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie931.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie932.png|The Wiggles looking at a map File:TheWigglesMovie933.png|The Wiggles becoming mixed up File:TheWigglesMovie934.png|''"Let's go find out where we are."'' File:TheWigglesMovie935.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie936.png|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie937.png|Anthony and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie938.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie939.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie940.png|The Wiggles spotting a sign File:TheWigglesMovie941.png|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie942.png|''"I wonder why they call it Brrrrrr Street?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie943.png|''"Brrrrrr, don't know."'' File:TheWigglesMovie944.png|The Wiggles entering Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie945.png|Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie946.png|Greg and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie947.png|The Other Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie948.png|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie949.png|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie950.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie951.png|The Wiggles being blown back File:TheWigglesMovie952.png|The Wiggle Town road in front of the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie953.png|The Wiggles falling down File:TheWigglesMovie954.png|Anthony standing up while feeling cold File:TheWigglesMovie955.png|''"So that's why they call it Brrrrrr Street."'' File:TheWigglesMovie956.png|Greg and Anthony cold File:TheWigglesMovie957.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold File:TheWigglesMovie958.png|''"Me, too."'' File:TheWigglesMovie959.png|''"Me, three."'' File:TheWigglesMovie960.png|''"Me, four, but I think we'd better head back to the Wiggle House."'' File:TheWigglesMovie961.png|''"Who knows? Dorothy might have gone there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie962.png|''"And it's warm there!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie963.png|''"We need all of you to keep a lookout for Dorothy, OK?"'' Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie964.png|Pirate Craig and Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie965.png|Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie966.png|Pirate Reem holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie967.png|Pirate Donna holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie968.png|Pirate Donna almost hits Captain with the cake. File:TheWigglesMovie969.png|''"Oh, please be careful with the cake!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie970.png|Captain and his pirates File:TheWigglesMovie971.png|Captain's dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie972.png|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie973.png|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie974.png|''"Quick! Hide the cake!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie975.png|Pirate Blake holding the cake File:TheWigglesMovie976.jpg|Captain and Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie977.png|Captain hides the cake in the dock cabin. File:TheWigglesMovie978.png|Dorothy, Wally and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie979.png|''"Oh, Dorothy! what a surprise party!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie980.png|''"I mean...what a surprise to see you today!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie981.png|''"Um, This is is Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie982.png|Wally trying to give handshakes with Captain File:TheWigglesMovie983.png|''"Well anyway, lovely to see you both on this fine occasion."'' File:TheWigglesMovie984.png|''"Really? What occasions do you mean?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie985.png|"Oh, Happy...(foghorn)" File:TheWigglesMovie986.jpg|''"Happy...Happy days. Happy days."'' File:TheWigglesMovie987.png|Dorothy asks Captain if he's alright. File:TheWigglesMovie988.png|''"Who wouldn't be alright on such a special day"'' File:TheWigglesMovie989.png|Dorothy feeling happy File:TheWigglesMovie990.png|''"What day would that be, Captain?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie991.png|''"Oh!, it's the...the last day before the...um File:TheWigglesMovie992.png|The Full Moon!" File:TheWigglesMovie993.png|"Captain, your crew."'' File:TheWigglesMovie994.png|Dorothy, Wally, Captain and his crew File:TheWigglesMovie995.png|Captain talking to his crew File:TheWigglesMovie996.jpg|''"A pirate dance?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie997.png|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie998.png|Captain and the pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie999.png File:TheWigglesMovie1000.png File:TheWigglesMovie1001.png File:TheWigglesMovie1002.png File:TheWigglesMovie1003.png|''"Who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1004.jpg|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" File:TheWigglesMovie1005.png|''"Who's the pirate with some feathers in its hat?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1006.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1007.jpg|''"He tickles you, he tickles me"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1008.png|''"He tickles everything that moves and everything he sees"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1009.jpg|''"You know he is the leader of the pirate seas"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1010.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1011.jpg|''"Ahoy there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1012.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1013.jpg|Pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1014.jpg|Pirate Reem and Pirate Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1015.png|Pirate Donna and Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1016.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai File:TheWigglesMovie1017.jpg|Pirate Rhiannah File:TheWigglesMovie1018.png|Kristen, Alissa, Blake and Kristen File:TheWigglesMovie1019.png|Captain Feathersword dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1020.png|Captain and his crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1021.jpg|Pirate Michelle File:TheWigglesMovie1022.png|''"He can cook a birthday cake for a party, you see"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1023.png|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1024.png|Pirate Blake and Pirate Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1025.png|''"He will show you how to do a groovy pirate dance"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1026.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1027.png|The S.S Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1028.jpg|Captain and pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1029.jpg|Pirate Donna and Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1030.png|Alissa, Donna, Cai Jai and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1031.png|Pirate Alissa and Pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1032.jpg|Pirate Kristen and Pirate Donan File:TheWigglesMovie1033.png|Donna, Blake and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1034.png|Donna, Michelle and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1035.png|Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1036.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1037.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1038.png|The pirate crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1039.png|Dorothy and Wally watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1040.png|Craig, Michelle and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1041.png|Cameron, Captain F. and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1042.png|Pirate Cameron and Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1043.jpg|Pirate Elyssa File:TheWigglesMovie1044.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feather"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1045.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feather"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1046.jpg|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1047.png|Pirate Sarah File:TheWigglesMovie1048.png|Pirate Reem and Pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1049.png|Pirate Michelle and Pirate Elyssa File:TheWigglesMovie1050.png|Pirate Craig and Cameron lifting Captain down File:TheWigglesMovie1051.png|''"W-ow!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1052.png|The Friendly Pirate Crew File:TheWigglesMovie1053.png|Captain and Pirate Michelle File:TheWigglesMovie1054.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing File:TheWigglesMovie1055.png|Michelle and Elyssa File:TheWigglesMovie1056.png|Elyssa and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1057.png|Donna and Reem File:TheWigglesMovie1058.png|Reem and Sarah File:TheWigglesMovie1059.png|Sarah and Rhiannah File:TheWigglesMovie1060.png|Rhiannah, Craig and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1061.png|Craig, Captain and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1062.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1063.png|The pirates singing and dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1064.png|Captain Feathersword Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1065.jpg|Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1066.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1067.png|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie1068.png|The Big Red Car parked at Wiggle House File:TheWigglesMovie1069.png|Wigglehouse Door sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1070.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door File:TheWigglesMovie1071.png|The Wiggles standing back File:TheWigglesMovie1072.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1073.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1074.jpg|''"Who goes there?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1075.jpg|''"It's us, door, the Wiggles. We live here."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1076.png|''"Yes right, and I'm a fire engine."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1077.png|''"Door, if you don't believe us,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1078.jpg|''"Give us The test!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1079.jpg|''"What's Anthony's favorite food?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1080.jpg|''"Fruit salad, Yummy yummy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1081.jpg|''"What's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1082.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1083.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie1084.jpg|''"What's 693,748 divided by 6.3?'' File:TheWigglesMovie1085.jpg|The Wiggles calculating on their hands and fingers File:TheWigglesMovie1086.jpg|''"110,118.73."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1087.png|''"Are you sure?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1088.png|''"Yes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1089.jpg|''"Oh. Well, what's the password?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1090.jpg|''"Silly Pants!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1091.png|Door moving forward File:TheWigglesMovie1092.png|The Wiggles watching their house with amazement File:TheWigglesMovie1093.jpg|Chicken Vane File:TheWigglesMovie1094.png|Wiggle House popping up File:TheWigglesMovie1095.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1096.png|The Wiggles entering Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1097.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1098.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1099.png|The Wiggles entering their rooms File:TheWigglesMovie1100.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags File:TheWigglesMovie1101.jpg|''"Nope, no Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1102.jpg|''"Nope, not in there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1103.jpg|''"No sign of the birthday girl."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1104.jpg|The Wiggles in mixed up shirts. File:TheWigglesMovie1105.jpg|Murray screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1106.jpg|Anthony screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1107.jpg|Greg screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1108.jpg|Jeff screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1109.png|Jeff going back to his room to change his shirt File:TheWigglesMovie1110.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors File:TheWigglesMovie1111.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1112.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts File:TheWigglesMovie1113.png|''"It's time for an apple!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1114.png|Anthony pulling a cord File:TheWigglesMovie1115.jpg|Anthony's catapult apple tree File:TheWigglesMovie1116.png|Apple falling off File:TheWigglesMovie1117.png|Catapult hand catching the apple File:TheWigglesMovie1118.png|Catapult hand throwing the apple File:TheWigglesMovie1119.png|Anthony catching the apple File:TheWigglesMovie1120.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:TheWigglesMovie1121.jpg|''"This surprise party was a..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1122.jpg|''"(blubbering)"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1123.jpg|''"silly idea!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1124.jpg|''"Now Dorothy thinks we don't care about her birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1125.png|''"Maybe we should forget the whole thing, chaps."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1126.png|''"Hey, come on, guys., Don't be down."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1127.png|Anthony and Jeff feeling happy again File:TheWigglesMovie1128.png|Murray explaining about Dorothy's birthday File:TheWigglesMovie1129.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen File:TheWigglesMovie1130.png|The Wiggles remembering Dorothy's first birthday a long time ago File:TheWigglesMovie1131.png|Dorothy as Baby File:TheWigglesMovie1132.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar File:TheWigglesMovie1133.png|''"Little Dorothy, happy birthday from your friends"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1134.jpg|''"The Wiggles!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1135.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1136.png|''"And that's a promise."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1137.jpg|''"Yeah, come on!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1138.jpg|''"Let's rock this place!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1139.jpg|Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1140.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1141.png|Baby Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1142.jpg|Little Murray playing toy guitar File:TheWigglesMovie1143.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:TheWigglesMovie1144.png|The Awake Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1145.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1146.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1147.jpg|Little Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie1148.jpg|Little Jeff and Little Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1149.jpg|Little Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1150.jpg|Little Murray and Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1151.png|Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1152.jpg|Little Anthony and Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1153.png|Little Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie1154.png|''"Whoo wiggy wiggy wiggy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1155.png|''"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1156.png|Little Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie1157.png|The Other Little Wiggles singing File:TheWigglesMovie1158.png|''"Mashed banana"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1159.png|''"Whoo wiggy wiggy wiggy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1160.png|''"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1161.png|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1162.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1163.png|Little Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie1164.png|Little Jeff and Little Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1165.png|Little Murray playing his guitar File:TheWigglesMovie1166.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1167.png|Little Anthony and Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1168.png|Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1169.png|Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1170.jpg|''"WHOO!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1171.jpg|A picture of The Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1172.jpg|The Wiggles and their picture File:TheWigglesMovie1173.png|''"Tonight's celebration is gonna be the biggest yet."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1174.png|''"Yeah, yeah, yeah?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1175.png|''"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1176.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1177.png|Jeff yawning File:TheWigglesMovie1178.png|''"I just need a little sleep."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1179.png|''"OK, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1180.png|''"Come on, everyone! Let's rock this place!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1181.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:TheWigglesMovie1182.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear File:TheWigglesMovie1183.jpg|Jeff in his purple armchair File:TheWigglesMovie1184.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1185.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie1186.png|The Awake Wiggles dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1187.jpg|The Awake Wiggles dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1188.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1189.jpg|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1190.jpg|Greg and Murray's pants File:TheWigglesMovie1191.png|Greg and Murray doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1192.jpg|Greg and Anthony doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1193.jpg|Greg and Murray doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1194.jpg|Anthony doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1195.jpg|Anthony and Wigglehouse Clock File:TheWigglesMovie1196.jpg|Greg and Anthony's pants File:TheWigglesMovie1197.png|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1198.jpg|Jeff and his teddy bear File:TheWigglesMovie1199.jpg|Murray dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1200.png|Murray's shirt and pants File:TheWigglesMovie1201.jpg|Murray's shoes File:TheWigglesMovie1202.jpg|Wigglehouse Clock moving its eyes File:TheWigglesMovie1203.png|Greg and Murray pushing their arms File:TheWigglesMovie1204.png|Anthony and Greg pushing their arms File:TheWigglesMovie1205.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' pants File:TheWigglesMovie1206.png|''"Romp Bomp a chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1207.jpg|Anthony's pants File:TheWigglesMovie1208.png|Anthony doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1209.png|Murray doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1210.png|Greg and Murray dancing round File:TheWigglesMovie1211.png|Greg doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1212.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1213.png|Anthony's shoes File:TheWigglesMovie1214.png|''"Romp Romp a Stomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1215.png|''"Romp Bomp a Stomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1216.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1217.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1218.png|''"It's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1219.jpg|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1220.png|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1221.png|''"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1222.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1223.jpg|Garden Gnome and Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglesMovie1224.jpg|''"Hello?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1225.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Garden Gnome File:TheWigglesMovie1226.png|Murray and Greg pointing to the phone File:TheWigglesMovie1227.png|Anthony picking up the Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglesMovie1228.jpg|''"Hello?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1229.jpg|'"You don't say! You don't say! You don't say!" File:TheWigglesMovie1230.png|'"Bye." File:TheWigglesMovie1231.png|Anthony hanging up the Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglesMovie1232.png|''"Who was it?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1233.jpg|''"They didn't say!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1234.png|''"Come on, Wiggles, we've got a dinosaur to find."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1235.png|Anthony and Greg running off File:TheWigglesMovie1236.jpg|Greg Jeff's Dream File:TheWigglesMovie1237.png|Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1238.png|Murray walking File:TheWigglesMovie1239.png|''"(sighing) Jeff's asleep again"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1240.png|''"I wonder what he dreams about?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1241.png|Jeff as a cow File:TheWigglesMovie1242.png|''"I eat grass and I moo all day"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1243.png|''"I'm a Cow"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1244.png|''"I eat green grass and I give white milk"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1245.jpg|Jeff the Cow walking on the road File:TheWigglesMovie1246.jpg|''"Moo!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1247.png|''"Moo?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1248.png|''"I better wake him up."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1249.jpg|Murray turning on Jeff's alarm clock armchair File:TheWigglesMovie1250.png|Jeff's purple armchair clock ringing File:TheWigglesMovie1251.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie1252.jpg|Jeff running off File:TheWigglesMovie1253.png|Murray, Jeff's purple armchair and teddy bear Ship Dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1254.png|Captain Feathersword's boots File:TheWigglesMovie1255.png|Donna, Captain and Reem File:TheWigglesMovie1256.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1257.png|Scene 10: Ship Dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1258.png|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1259.png|Captian and his crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1260.png|"Nya, Nya, Nya" File:TheWigglesMovie1261.png|The crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1262.png|The crew leap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1263.png|Captain leaping File:TheWigglesMovie1264.png|Captain Feathersword falling down File:TheWigglesMovie1265.png|Craig and Cameron helping Captain up File:TheWigglesMovie1266.png|Captain and his crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1267.png|Captain asking Wally if he can dance with him File:TheWigglesMovie1268.png|The pirates' feet File:TheWigglesMovie1269.png|The pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1270.png|Wally coming with Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1271.png|Dorothy at dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie1272.png|The pirates forming a bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1273.png|Captain going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1274.png|Wally going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1275.png|Pirate Cameron going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1276.png|Pirate Craig going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1277.png|Pirate Reem going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1278.png|Pirate Donna going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1279.png|Pirate Elissa going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1280.png|Pirate Michelle going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1281.png|Pirate Alissa File:TheWigglesMovie1282.png|Pirate Rhiannah File:TheWigglesMovie1283.png|The pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1284.png|Captain and his crew clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1285.jpg|Wally and pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1286.png|Wally beginning to dance File:TheWigglesMovie1287.png|Captain Feathersword and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1288.png|Pirate Sarah and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1289.png|Wally and Pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1290.png|Captain, Wally and the pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1291.png|Wally dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1292.jpg|Wally's shoes File:TheWigglesMovie1293.png|Pirate Donna dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1294.png|Wally's feet File:TheWigglesMovie1295.png|Wally falling down File:TheWigglesMovie1296.png|Wally sitting File:TheWigglesMovie1297.png|Captain and his crew dancing in a circle File:TheWigglesMovie1298.png|Wally and Captain dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1299.jpg|''"Nya Nya Nya"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1300.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1301.png|Wally and Pirate Blake dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1302.png|Wally hitting Pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1303.png|Pirate Blake falling in the water while screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1304.png|Wally at Captain's dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie1305.png|Dorothy and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1306.png|Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1307.png|Wally noticing Blake in the water File:TheWigglesMovie1308.png|Wally holding his mouth with his hand File:TheWigglesMovie1309.png|Wally spinning around File:TheWigglesMovie1310.png|Wally becoming courage to save pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1311.png|The dock floorboard File:TheWigglesMovie1312.png|Wally in the boat File:TheWigglesMovie1313.png|Captain, Dorothy and the pirates looking at Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1314.png|Wally pulling pirate Blake out from the sea File:TheWigglesMovie1315.png|Wally and pirate Blake in the boat File:TheWigglesMovie1316.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the Pirates File:TheWigglesMovie1317.png|The pirates helping Blake pull out from the water File:TheWigglesMovie1318.jpg|Pirate Blake wet File:TheWigglesMovie1319.png|Everyone helping Blake move File:TheWigglesMovie1320.png|Pirate Blake, Wally and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1321.jpg|''"Oh, shiver me..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1322.jpg|''"Timbers!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1323.png|Captain Feathersword congratulating Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1324.png|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1325.jpg|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1326.png|''"Wally, you were very brave."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1327.jpg|''"It was nothing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1328.jpg|''"Nothing!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1329.png|Captain Feathersword announcing the award File:TheWigglesMovie1330.png|Pirate Sarah giving Captain a badge File:TheWigglesMovie1331.png|Captain Feathersword holding a badge File:TheWigglesMovie1332.png|Wally wearing a badge File:TheWigglesMovie1333.png|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship File:TheWigglesMovie1334.jpg|Captain tickling Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1335.jpg|The pirates laughing File:TheWigglesMovie1336.png|A baritone voice laughing File:TheWigglesMovie1337.png|Captain talking to Wally about friends File:TheWigglesMovie1338.png|''"We be seeing you tonight?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1339.png|''"TONIGHT?!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1340.png|''"Oh, tonight."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1341.jpg|Captain singing "Tonight" File:TheWigglesMovie1342.png|Pirate Kristen smacking her face File:TheWigglesMovie1343.png|''"Tonight! In our dreams."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1344.png|''"Yes! All is not what it seems in our dreams."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1345.jpg|The pirates sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1346.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1347.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirates waking up File:TheWigglesMovie1348.png|''"Oh! No sleeping now, me hearties! Back to work with you!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1349.png|Captain saying goodbye to Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1350.png|Wally trying to handshake with Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1351.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wally handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie1352.png|Dorothy saying goodbye to Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1353.png|Wally leaving the dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie1354.png|Dorothy leaving the dockyard sadly File:TheWigglesMovie1355.jpg|Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1356.png|Dorothy feeling sad about Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1357.jpg|Wally singing "Nya, Nya, Nya" File:TheWigglesMovie1358.jpg|Dorothy and Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1359.png|Wally talking about his new badge award File:TheWigglesMovie1360.png|Wally feeling happy about his new badge award File:TheWigglesMovie1361.png|Wally seeing Dorothy leaving File:TheWigglesMovie1362.png|Dorothy sadly taking Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1363.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about the Wiggles remembering her birthday File:TheWigglesMovie1364.png|Wally cheering Dorothy up File:TheWigglesMovie1365.png|''"I haven't forgotten it's your birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1366.png|''"Oh thank you, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1367.png|Wally and Dorothy taking his tricycle Day Dreaming File:TheWigglesMovie1368.png|Town Hall Clock File:TheWigglesMovie1369.jpg|Town Hall File:TheWigglesMovie1370.png|Wally crazy File:TheWigglesMovie1371.png|''"Oh, Funny, Wally!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1372.png|Dorothy and Wally walking to the bench File:TheWigglesMovie1373.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench File:TheWigglesMovie1374.jpg|Wally falling asleep while Dorothy singing File:TheWigglesMovie1375.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming File:TheWigglesMovie1376.png|Wally and the dancing magicians File:TheWigglesMovie1377.jpg|Wally, Leanne and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1378.jpg|Magicians Edward, Leanne and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1379.jpg|Wally and Edward File:TheWigglesMovie1380.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1381.jpg|Wally on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1382.jpg|Wally and Leanne File:TheWigglesMovie1383.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie1384.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke File:TheWigglesMovie1385.jpg|Dancing Magician Donna Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie1386.jpg|Wally sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1387.png|Dorothy waking Wally up File:TheWigglesMovie1388.png|Wally talking about the wand he took File:TheWigglesMovie1389.png|''"Maybe, just maybe..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1390.jpg|''"I can win without the wand!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1391.png|''"If I win, I'll receive the Great Waldo's wand, which I could give to Greg!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1392.jpg|Town Hall clock striking 6 File:TheWigglesMovie1393.png|Wally feeling worried about not making to the Magic Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1394.jpg|''"There is a way."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1395.jpg|Dorothy putting her foot on the petal File:TheWigglesMovie1396.jpg|Tricycle handle File:TheWigglesMovie1397.jpg|Dorothy grabbing hold of handle File:TheWigglesMovie1398.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1399.jpg|Tricycle wheel File:TheWigglesMovie1400.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1401.png|A clay-mation hill File:TheWigglesMovie1402.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding down the hill File:TheWigglesMovie1403.png|Claymation cows File:TheWigglesMovie1404.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the claymation cows File:TheWigglesMovie1405.png|Dorothy and Wally in the Wiggle rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie1406.jpg|Dorothy and Wally exiting the Wiggle rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie1407.png|Dorothy and Wally on the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1408.png|Dorothy and Wally seeing a limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1409.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1410.png|Tricycle wheel stopping File:TheWigglesMovie1411.png|Dorothy and Wally stopping the tricylce File:TheWigglesMovie1412.jpg|Roland's limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1413.jpg|Roland in his limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1414.png|''"Drive on, James."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1415.png|Roland's logo on his limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1416.png|Dorothy and Wally riding off again File:TheWigglesMovie1417.png|Dorothy's feet riding the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1418.png|Wally riding on the back of the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1419.png|The road to the Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1420.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on the road File:TheWigglesMovie1421.jpg|The Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1422.png|Dorothy stopping the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1423.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1424.png|Wally grabbing his bag File:TheWigglesMovie1425.png|Wally and Dorothy running to the Magic Club entrance File:TheWigglesMovie1426.png|Jimbo blocking their path File:TheWigglesMovie1427.jpg|Jimbo, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1428.png|''"You're a juggler! YOU FIND A SPOT!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1429.jpg|Wally throwing his helmet to Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie1430.jpg|Jimbo frowning File:TheWigglesMovie1431.jpg|The Magic Club Clock File:TheWigglesMovie1432.jpg|Wally at the Magic Club registration File:TheWigglesMovie1433.jpg|Magic Clerk Carolyn File:TheWigglesMovie1434.jpg|Wally signing in File:TheWigglesMovie1435.jpg|Cecil announcing the registrations closed File:TheWigglesMovie1436.png|A man and a woman entering the auditorium room File:TheWigglesMovie1437.png|Cecil surprised to see Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1438.jpg|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1439.png|"Uncle Cecil, this is Dorothy." File:TheWigglesMovie1440.png|''"Hi."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1441.png|''"Hello, Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1442.jpg|Dorothy's tail wiggling File:TheWigglesMovie1443.png|Dorothy's noticing her tail wiggling File:TheWigglesMovie1444.png|Cecil smiling File:TheWigglesMovie1445.png|''"I have discovered the key to being a good magician."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1446.png|Cecil talking to Wally about the competition File:TheWigglesMovie1447.png|''"Nah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1448.png|Dorothy and Wally entering backstage File:TheWigglesMovie1449.jpg|Cecil and Carolyn File:TheWigglesMovie1450.png|Carolyn staring at Cecil The Magic Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1451.png|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! File:TheWigglesMovie1452.jpg|Captain and the pirates carrying birthday items File:TheWigglesMovie1453.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band File:TheWigglesMovie1454.jpg|Henry carrying presents File:TheWigglesMovie1455.png|Wags picking up the presents File:TheWigglesMovie1456.jpg|Wags carrying presents File:TheWigglesMovie1457.png|Wags leaving his house File:TheWigglesMovie1458.png|Meaghan and Jessica File:TheWigglesMovie1459.png|Anthony and Shanna File:TheWigglesMovie1460.png|Sian and Amy File:TheWigglesMovie1461.png|Caitlin and Sophy File:TheWigglesMovie1462.jpg|Mrs. Bingle carrying food File:TheWigglesMovie1463.jpg|A magician's magic bag File:TheWigglesMovie1464.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable File:TheWigglesMovie1465.png|''"You're next, Harold."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1466.png|Harold leaving backstage File:TheWigglesMovie1467.jpg|Roland, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1468.png|Roland laughing while leaving File:TheWigglesMovie1469.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in backstage File:TheWigglesMovie1470.png|Wally talking to Dorothy about Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1471.png|''"Remember the magic chest."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1472.jpg|''"Remember the..the magic chest!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1473.png|''"Now I get it!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1474.png|Dorothy and Wally moving in boxes File:TheWigglesMovie1475.png|''"Waldo the Magnificent's chest."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1476.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest File:TheWigglesMovie1477.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's chest File:TheWigglesMovie1478.png|Wally throwing items from the chest File:TheWigglesMovie1479.jpg|Wally holding a rubber chicken File:TheWigglesMovie1480.png|Wally talking about Waldo's suit File:TheWigglesMovie1481.png|''"It's still here somewhere."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1482.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's hat File:TheWigglesMovie1483.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat File:TheWigglesMovie1484.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit File:TheWigglesMovie1485.png|''"Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1486.jpg|Wally pulling Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1487.png|Dorothy, Wally and the cloth File:TheWigglesMovie1488.png|Wally pulling off the cloth while Dorothy sneezes. File:TheWigglesMovie1489.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1490.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1491.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1492.png|''"Think, guys, think!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1493.png|The Wiggles trying to think File:TheWigglesMovie1494.png|''"Any ideas?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1495.png|''"Nothing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1496.png|''"Nope."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1497.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1498.png|''"Nothing to do but"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1499.png|''"wait."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1500.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and his brand-new magician outfit File:TheWigglesMovie1501.png|Dorothy, Wally and Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1502.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Roland and Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie1503.png|''"Wally. You're last. You can watch Roland from side stage."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1504.png|''"You look absolutely stunning, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1505.jpg|Wally and his brand-new cape File:TheWigglesMovie1506.jpg|The Magic Club Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1507.jpg|Roland in the magic Club competition File:TheWigglesMovie1508.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie1509.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges File:TheWigglesMovie1510.jpg|Scores 9-9-9 File:TheWigglesMovie1511.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges holding scores File:TheWigglesMovie1512.jpg|Greg and Anthony the Magic Club judges File:TheWigglesMovie1513.jpg|''"What a superb performance by Roland the Remarkable."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1514.jpg|Roland bowing File:TheWigglesMovie1515.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1516.png|''"I believe in myself."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1517.png|Cecil introducing Wally the Great File:TheWigglesMovie1518.jpg|The audience File:TheWigglesMovie1519.jpg|Wally in his brand-new magician outfit File:TheWigglesMovie1520.jpg|Wally and the audience File:TheWigglesMovie1521.png|Wally on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1522.png|Roland watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1523.png|Wally on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1524.png|Wally taking out three rings File:TheWigglesMovie1525.jpg|Wally and the three rings File:TheWigglesMovie1526.png|Wally doing a three-ring act File:TheWigglesMovie1527.jpg|Wally in the Magic Club Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1528.png|The audience applauding File:TheWigglesMovie1529.jpg|Wally performing his magic File:TheWigglesMovie1530.png|Wally taking out a bucket File:TheWigglesMovie1531.png|Wally holding a bucket File:TheWigglesMovie1532.png|Cecil and the judges watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1533.png|Wally taking out a cup of liqid File:TheWigglesMovie1534.jpg|Wally pouring in liquid in the bucket File:TheWigglesMovie1535.png|Wally putting the liquid cup down File:TheWigglesMovie1536.png|Wally performing a glitter trick File:TheWigglesMovie1537.jpg|Wally throwing glitter File:TheWigglesMovie1538.jpg|The Glitter File:TheWigglesMovie1539.jpg|The audience and the glitter File:TheWigglesMovie1540.png|The audience applauding File:TheWigglesMovie1541.png|Roland amazed File:TheWigglesMovie1542.png|Cecil and the judges clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1543.png|Wally pulling off the cloth File:TheWigglesMovie1544.jpg|Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1545.jpg|Wally performing his cabinet trick File:TheWigglesMovie1546.png|Wally turning the cabinet around File:TheWigglesMovie1547.png|The cabinet on stag File:TheWigglesMovie1548.png|Wally opening up the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1549.jpg|Wally showing cabinet empty inside File:TheWigglesMovie1550.png|Wally closing up the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1551.png|Wally performing his cabinet trick File:TheWigglesMovie1552.png|Wally reopening the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1553.jpg|Blue sky footage in the cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1554.jpg|Magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1555.png|Cecil and the judges amazed File:TheWigglesMovie1556.jpg|The audience and magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1557.png|The audience watching the magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1558.png|The audience watching the magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1559.png|Wally going back to the cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1560.png|Wally re-closing the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1561.png|Wally holding up his cape File:TheWigglesMovie1562.png|Roland watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1563.png|Everybody watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1564.jpg|''"Ta-da!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1565.png|Everybody seeing Dorothy on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1566.png|Everybody clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1567.png|An old man with glasses in the audience clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1568.png|Dorothy giggling File:TheWigglesMovie1569.png|Wally taking out a bouquet a flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1570.png|The flowers falling off File:TheWigglesMovie1571.png|Wally and Dorothy frowning File:TheWigglesMovie1572.png|Wally smelling File:TheWigglesMovie1573.png|Wally adding roses on the green leaves File:TheWigglesMovie1574.png|Everybody clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1575.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and a bouquet of roses File:TheWigglesMovie1576.jpg|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1577.jpg|Dorothy and Wally bowing File:TheWigglesMovie1578.png|The judges holding the score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1579.jpg|Scores 9-9-10 File:TheWigglesMovie1580.png|Wally feeling surprised while seeing the score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1581.png|Cecil and the judges showing the audience their score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1582.png|The audience cheering while seeing the score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1583.png|Dorothy congratulating Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1584.png|Cecil, the judges and Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1585.jpg|Magic Club Judge Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1586.png|Roland surprised File:TheWigglesMovie1587.jpg|Cecil, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1588.jpg|Cecil holding Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1589.png|Everybody clapping and cheering File:TheWigglesMovie1590.png|Cecil congratulating Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1591.png|Cecil giving Wally the new wand File:TheWigglesMovie1592.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes File:TheWigglesMovie1593.png|Cecil talking about Wally's circus tent performance File:TheWigglesMovie1594.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1595.png|''"See ya, Uncle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1596.png|Wally and Dorothy leaving the Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1597.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1598.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1599.png|Dorothy and Wally getting off his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1600.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse Door File:TheWigglesMovie1601.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse door File:TheWigglesMovie1602.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on Wigglehouse lawn File:TheWigglesMovie1603.png|''"Likely story."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1604.png|''"But she is."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1605.png|''"Yes, and I'm a talking door."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1606.png|''"Anyway, you're not coming in until you do The test."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1607.jpg|''"What's Jeff favorite food?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1608.jpg|''"Don't you mean what's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1609.png|''"Isn't that what I said?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1610.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1611.jpg|''"What's Dorothy's favorite food?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1612.jpg|''"Roses!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1613.png|Dorothy and Wally watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1614.png|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1615.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1616.png|Dorothy and Wally entering Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1617.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1618.jpg|Dorothy opening Jeff's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1619.jpg|Dorothy opening Greg's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1620.jpg|Dorothy opening Anthony's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1621.jpg|Dorothy opening Murray's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1622.png|Wally opening Anthony's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1623.png|''"There's nobody here."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1624.png|''"I could have told you that!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1625.png|"Gee, what a birthday this has been." File:TheWigglesMovie1626.png|"Cheer up, Dorothy. Hey, let's go to the celebration!" File:TheWigglesMovie1627.jpg|Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1628.png|''"There'll be music"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1629.jpg|''"and dancing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1630.png|Dorothy sitting sadly on the yellow beanbag File:TheWigglesMovie1631.png|''"It'll be great fun!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1632.jpg|''"No, I don't think so, Wally."'' Let's Party! File:TheWigglesMovie1633.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1634.jpg|Greg and Anthony sad File:TheWigglesMovie1635.png|''"Looks like this surprise party is turning into a disaster."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1636.jpg|''"We'll just have to put it off for another dinosaur year."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1637.png|Everyone feeling sad File:TheWigglesMovie1638.png|Everyone leaving File:TheWigglesMovie1639.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1640.jpg|''"It's Cecil from the Magic Club!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1641.jpg|Cecil feeling exhausted File:TheWigglesMovie1642.png|''"I'm afraid we've had to cancel the party."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1643.png|''"Oh, dear. What a shame!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1644.png|''"Never mind, you pack up."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1645.png|''"I'll wait here for Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1646.png|''"WALLY?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1647.png|Everyone feeling shocked after hearing Cecil saying Wally's name File:TheWigglesMovie1648.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving in thecircus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1649.jpg|''"Hey everyone, look who it is!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1650.png|Scene 13: Surprise! File:TheWigglesMovie1651.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" File:TheWigglesMovie1652.png|''"Dorothy the Dinosaur"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1653.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1654.jpg|Dorothy and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie1655.jpg|''"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1666.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesMovie1657.png|''"She's my favorite dinosaur"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1658.png|''"Ta, ta, ta"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1659.png|Everyone clapping for Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1660.jpg|''"Who me? This is for me?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1661.jpg|''"I've thought you've forgotten it was my birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1662.jpg|''"No, Dorothy. We were just trying to keep the party a surprise."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1663.jpg|''"Dorothy, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't eat!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1664.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:TheWigglesMovie1665.jpg|''"Dorothy, I'm so excited to see you, I can't sleep!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1666.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1667.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1668.jpg|Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1669.jpg|Wally, Cecil and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1670.jpg|''"Hi, Wally!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1671.jpg|Wally greeting the Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1672.jpg|Wally and Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie1673.png|''"Um...Greg, you know that, um...magic wand of yours?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1674.jpg|''"Yes, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1675.jpg|''"I broke it."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1676.png|Greg noticing his magic wand's broken pieces File:TheWigglesMovie1677.png|''"But..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1678.jpg|''"I'd like you to have this instead."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1679.jpg|Greg holding Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1680.jpg|Wally, Greg and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1681.jpg|Captain, Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1682.png|Jimbo, Wally, Greg and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1683.png|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1684.png|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1685.jpg|Greg, Wally and Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1686.png|''"I got a lot of other magic wands."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1687.png|''"I'd like you to keep this because every time you look at it,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1688.png|''"you'll think of the good things you've done for your new friends."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1689.png|Greg, Jeff and Henry clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1690.jpg|Everybody clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1691.jpg|''"Come on, everybody, let's party!"'' Tumblr oeblvsKeeT1vgg4tjo1 1280.jpg File:TheWigglesMovie1692.jpg|''"Let's eat!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1693.jpg|Wally and Roland giving a hi-5 File:TheWigglesMovie1694.jpg|Jimbo holding Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1695.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1696.jpg|Emma File:TheWigglesMovie1697.jpg|Clare File:TheWigglesMovie1698.jpg|Madeleine File:TheWigglesMovie1699.jpg|Bradley File:TheWigglesMovie1700.png|Everybody dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1701.jpg|"Let's have a party" File:TheWigglesMovie1702.jpg|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1703.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1704.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1705.png|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1706.png|''"We like to party now"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1707.jpg|Michelle File:TheWigglesMovie1708.png|''"Wow!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1709.png|Greg singing about fruit salad to eat at the party File:TheWigglesMovie1710.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1711.png|''"Hot potatoes"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1712.png|''"Mashed banana, too"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1713.jpg|Sian File:TheWigglesMovie1714.jpg|Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1715.png|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1716.jpg|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1717.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1718.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1719.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1720.jpg|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1721.jpg|Greg and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1722.png|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1723.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1724.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1725.png|"Wow!" File:TheWigglesMovie1726.jpg|''"I'm doing my magic tricks here at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1727.jpg|Pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1728.jpg|Henry and Cie Jai File:TheWigglesMovie1729.png|''"Alakazam!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1730.jpg|''"Alakaboom!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1731.png|''"Wiggle, wiggle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1732.png|Wally dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1733.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai File:TheWigglesMovie1734.png|Blake, Greg and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1735.jpg|Wags File:TheWigglesMovie1736.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1737.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1738.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1739.jpg|Henry in circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1740.jpg|Henry and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1741.png|Sian and Catlin File:TheWigglesMovie1742.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1743.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesMovie1744.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1745.jpg|Amy File:TheWigglesMovie1746.jpg|Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1748.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1749.png|Greg doing the pirate way File:TheWigglesMovie1750.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesMovie1751.jpg|Captain and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1752.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie1753.jpg|Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie1747.jpg|Greg and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie1754.jpg|Larissa File:TheWigglesMovie1755.jpg|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1756.jpg|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1757.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1758.png|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1759.jpg|Captain and Clare File:TheWigglesMovie1760.png|Emma and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1761.png|''"We're running at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1762.jpg|Alissa running File:TheWigglesMovie1763.jpg|Roland and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1764.png|Murray and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1765.png|''"We're hopping at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1766.jpg|''"We're jumping at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1767.png|''"We're clapping at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1768.jpg|Wags barking File:TheWigglesMovie1769.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1770.jpg|Henry and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie1771.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:TheWigglesMovie1772.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie1773.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1774.png|Everybody barking along File:TheWigglesMovie1775.jpg|The balloons in the circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1776.jpg|''"I'm riding at the party."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1777.jpg|Wags and Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1778.png|Wally, Wags, Roland and Murary File:TheWigglesMovie1779.png|''"I'm dancing at the party!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1780.jpg|Everybody throwing balloons at Dorothy's birthday party. End Credits File:TheWigglesMovie1781.png|The Big Red Car parked outside the circus tent at night File:TheWigglesMovie1782.png|The Wiggles Logo in firework form TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieSupportingCastCredits.png|Supporting Cast Credits TheWigglesMovieSupportingCastCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieMusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits3.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits4.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits5.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits6.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits7.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.png|Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits3.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits4.png| WigglyMedley.png|Wiggly Medley Credits TheWigglesMovieSpecialThanksCredits.png|Special Thanks Credits TheWigglesMovieLocationsCredits.png|Locations, Studios and Dolby Digital Credits TheWigglesMovieCreditsEndboard.png|Credits Endboard Alternative Versions and Titles DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in extended shot from the trailer MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg|US Title: "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" Dorothy'sMagicalBirthday.jpg|Teaser US Title: "Dorothy's Magical Birthday" The Premiere MargaretPomeranz.png|Margaret Pomeranz TheWigglesMoviePremiereatHoytsCinema.png|Hoyts Cinema Sydney where the Movie premiered TheAudienceatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The audience at the Movie Premiere WagsatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|Wags the Dog at the Movie Premiere HoytsCinemaCarousel.png|Carousel at the Movie Premiere BalloonDorothyatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|Balloon Dorothy at the Movie Premiere TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Movie Premiere TheWigglesMovieLogoinTheMovieShowClip.png|The Wiggles Movie Logo in The Movie Show Clip TheWigglesMoviePosterBehindGirlatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Wiggles Movie poster behind a girl at the Movie premiere TheWigglesMovieRedRoosterTVAd.png|Red Rooster TV ad of finger puppets Picture Slideshow File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema.jpg|The Wiggles at Hoyts Cinema File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema2.jpg|The Wiggles giving thumbs up TheWigglesatTheirMoviePremiere.jpg|The Wiggles at their movie premiere TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. DorothyHoldingSlate.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture45.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture MurrayinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture GreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Greg doing the Box of Mystery. DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Greg. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MeaghanWoodhouseinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Meagahan ClareandMeaghan.jpg|Clare and Meaghan DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Lifesaver. Rockin'andaRollin'Sea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" JacquesandAnthonyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Jacques the Shark. BoomBoom-PromoPicture.jpg|"Boom, Boom" BoomBoom-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.png|The Underwater Big Band. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Underwater Big Band. TheGreenCatfish.jpg|The Green Catfish TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. Mrs.Bingles'Theme-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles looking for Wags. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. TheOtherWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mic the postman TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. TheWagettesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. Ballerina,Ballerina-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse door Wigglehouse-Inside.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff's purple armchair TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"This surprise party is a silly idea." BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles looking at picture of Dorothy as baby. JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome in promo picture. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|"Hello?" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"You don't say. You don't say!. You don't say!." MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture. NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ship Dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture8.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in the entrance of the Magic Club. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture10.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges giving scores. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture11.jpg|Wally performing his magic. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture46.jpg|Dorothy and Wally inside Wigglehouse TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture12.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland in promo picture. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture13.jpg|''"Come on, everybody,"'' TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture15.jpg|''"let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Have Party". Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry dancing HenryinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Henry Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture11.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture12.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture13.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture41.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and Cecil in promo picture Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture14.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #13 TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a Behind-the-Scenes picture. TheWigglesMovieScript.jpg|Script for the movie. Cartoon Wiggles - 90's.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture Captfeathersword.png|Cartoon sketch of Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles Logo wiggles movie logo.png|Logo TheWigglesMovie-FingerPuppets.jpg|Finger puppets of Wags, Wally, Captain and Dorothy TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|A Big Red Car T-shirt TheWigglesMovieItems.jpg|Items of the movie Greg'sMagicKit.jpg|Greg's magic kit TheWigglesMovieFilmandScript.jpg|Film and script Anthony'sApples.jpg|Anthony's apples TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill File:TheWiggleFriendsandWallytheGreat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wally the Great as finger puppets TheWiggles'NameonMovieAward.jpg|The Wiggles' name on movie award TheWigglesMovieIcon.jpg|An icon FanmadeMagicCompetitionAd.jpg|Hunteriscool's fanmade Magic Competition poster ad TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture16.jpg|The kids seated TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles TheWigglesMoviePromoPhoto.png Trivia *Wiggles World has a notably different layout in the movie. *The Big Red Car was redesigned as a real mechanical car. *The tempo for the songs are slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack because the movie was shot at 24 frames per second (like most other movies shot with Film stock) and then sped up to 25 frames per second for the video and DVD release as that is the speed/frame rate that PAL plays at. *During the song "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear", Murray is playing his starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. *Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the songs. *Wigglemix is a extra song that was only shown on the soundtrack. *"Nya Nya Nya" is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called Don't Tell My Ma. *"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" now has an accordion for the intro and the rest of the song as well. *"Romp Bomp A Stomp" does not have Dorothy making comments throughout the song like she did in the Wake Up Jeff version, and she doesn't even appear. It's just The Awake Wiggles doing the dance. *The theatrical release opens with Wally at the Magic Club office. Afterwards, The Wiggles thought it would be better if they appeared in the first scene, so the Australian video release includes a bonus introduction video to get the audience ready for the movie. *This is the first time The Wiggles wear the mixed up shirts. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" and "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" are the only songs not on the soundtrack and not included on any song list apart from the Movie credits. *The Wiggles sing a part from "We Like to Say Hello" when they arrive home at Wigglehouse and from "Fruit Salad" when they do a test by coming in Wigglehouse. *The instrumental for the version of Quack Quack used in this movie would later be used in Quack Quack in a higher pitch. *In a flashback shown before "Romp Bomp-a-Stomp", The Wiggles are 4 and Dorothy is turning 1. Murray's starry guitar also didn't have stars until they turned 6 (shown in Wiggly History) *When the Awake Wiggles do the Romp Bomp-a-Stomp, the original design of the "Big Red Car" can be seen in a picture frame between the doors to Anthony and Murray's rooms. *At one point, the Wiggles say "Christmas Day" and Jeff says "Chinese New Year" revealing that his family came from China. *The same hankies from "Yummy Yummy" are re-used in the movie for Greg's magic box of mystery trick. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally when he says "I will be seeing you tonight." his right arm bumps the actress next to him. *The Prologue was filmed while shooting the "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" music video in 1998 as the Big Red Car can be seen in front of a green screen in the background.. *Also the version of "Romp Bomp-a-Stomp" that plays in the background of the Prologue is sourced directly from the scene in the movie where the song plays as you can faintly hear the sound of Jeff snoring and the sound the Wigglehouse clock makes when it moves it's eyes near the end. *The guitars, Yamaha (from "Wiggle Time" and "Big Red Car)", Classical guitar (from "Wiggle Time"), Fender Telecaster (from "Yummy Yummy" and "Big Red Car" and Epiphone Casino (from "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Wiggledance!" are seen in the guitar racks. *This is the only time we see Officer Beaples try to stop someone who has broken the law. *The Wagettes are seen in some shots of "Let's Have a Party". *The quote "Let's rock this place!" is used by Anthony both young and adult. *In Quack Quack when Murray wakes Jeff up his seatbelt falls down he fixes it. *When Jeff says "Chinese New Year" that's the year of the snake. *Anthony says, Everything seems to be ready. Are you ready!?, well, let's bring on stage The Wiggles!, before they go on stage. *This is the first appearance for the Orange Starry Guitar on Murray's guitar rack. *The instrumental version of "Let's Have a Party" has been used in The Wiggles' concerts as closing music. *This film was previewed in Belfast and Northern Ireland. *The "Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle!" phone call is the sped-version of the children saying the line. *In a promo picture of the Big Red Car, Murray is sitting in the front and Anthony in the back seat. *The scene of Greg singing "Me-me-me-me" and the other Wiggles singing "You-you-you-you" is similar to a backstage clip that takes place in New Zealand in 1996. *The shaky credits are a tribute to the 1994 song 'Shaky Shaky'. Goofs *The pool moves a bit between Greg and Murray's jump into the water. This is likely the fault it being moved accidentally after those particular takes. *The Australian DVD release, despite having "The Wiggles Movie" on the cover, uses the U.S. version "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" as it has the Magical Adventure logo at the start and the Hit Entertainment logo at the end of the credits. *In the opening credits, "The Wiggles" is seen rather then "The Wiggles Movie." *The camera wobbles just before Jeff comes out of his room wearing a red shirt and says "Nope, no Dorothy". *In the theatrical trailer, a rope is seen pulling the Big Red Car when the Wiggles leave Sandlot backwards and then forwards. This is cropped out of frame for the movie itself as the movie was shot in open matte and it isn't meant to be shown. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:1997 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:ARIA Movie Awards Best Children's Movie Category:1998 Category:2003 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:1997 DVDs Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Galleries Category:Story-Based Videos